User talk:75.168.161.91
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the United States Air Force page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The doctor (Talk) 19:26, December 2, 2009 Please do not remove text Please don't remove text from articles when you add new text. On Natima Lang, your edits removed a couple of key links - no big deal - but your recent edits to Ashalla removed several paragraphs that had been added by a previous editor. In the future, please take care not to take apart the work of the other members of this community like so. If you have a reason to remove text, we absolutely require that you participate in the community by explaining such edits, either in the summary field (the explanation box when you edit articles) or on the talk page. Please do this from now on. -- Captain MKB 22:14, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :I was in the process of moving the monastery info from the Ashalla article to Shikina Monastery article. And with all respect, had you waited ten minutes before blocking my activity, you would have seen this. -- 22:21, December 3, 2009 (UTC) ::If you had used the edit summary on your intentions, or replied on a talk page, I would have been completely informed. Please don't edit war with me, if you feel a need to revert a recent edit of mine, speak up first, and not after, as you mistakenly did this time. ::I'm sure you can understand why any wikipedia or wikia admin is cautious of anonymous IP editors -- there is a high frequency of vandalism. If you want to avoid your edits being treated suspiciously in the future, please either register or use the summary field. ::Nonetheless, I disagree with the complete removal of information. If Rebecca Jae Sisko was born in Ashalla, then we shouldn't remove the info from the article about Ashalla, even if the info could also be placed in the article about the monastery. -- Captain MKB 22:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :You are now unblocked. I apologize for the hold up, but remember the summary field in the future to avoid excessive questions about your edits. -- Captain MKB 23:00, December 3, 2009 (UTC)